Talk:Endings
Dog House Umm, I completed this game a long time ago (unfortunately not saving a picture at that time), but I could have sworn that there was a huge paragraph at In the Dog House's ending. Now, as I have just completed it, all that it says is, "Thank you for making it all the way!" Has anyone completed the game earlier before, and want to tell me if I'm just seeing things? Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 07:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I haven't completed it. Many times before I thought I'd seen something in a game, than went back to it to see that it wasn't there. I saw the ending on Youtube, and it's just how you described it. But Nitrome has before removed things from Endings, like the Droplets ending, they removed the last paragraph some time after its release (I have the original ending). --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 12:21, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I remember the ending for Droplets with the reign of terror thing. I took a picture of it once, but unfortunately deleted it because I didn't get a good shot of it. Now I only have the copy a friend sent me a while ago, but she completed it quite a while after I did, so the text part got removed. I just remember that line in the ending because I didn't know what "deployed" meant at first and I was like, "What did I do to the poor bunnies?" =D Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 22:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I completed both games a long time after they were released, so Dog House just said "Congratulations" and Droplets had the funny thing about Happy Fun Land and vicious rabbit beasts. --Matacorn 00:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) : Dagnabit! I KNEW I should have taken a picture of that ending when I saw it. But that was way before I even knew I'd start editing on this Wiki. =) Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 00:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Twin Shot 2 Evil What about to take photots of Twin Shot 2 evil ending and of the evil intro? 08:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler templates Are you sure we need to put a spoiler template on every section for this page? Why not just one banner template at the top of this page saying that "Endings predominantly made up of spoilers" or something fancy? 02:04, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I think it is better this way because you can check the ending you want without seeing the others. 20:55, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::If you wanted to check the ending of a game, why not just go to the game page itself? Then you won't see the others anyway. 18:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Under that logic, this page shouldn't exist. 21:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think the page should be left how it is. 21:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Actually, that's absolutely true. The necessity of this page shall be questioned. It rarely gets updated, and we can just stick to having an Endings section on each respective game page rather than having to fuss over another unnecessary page to update. 22:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) This makes no sense So I click on this page and come to a spoiler warning that covers the entire page. Then I click "Yes, I am" to reveal everything covered in a spoiler template? I think putting the spoiler cover on this is useless. Everything individual section on this page is already covered with a spoiler template, so putting a spoiler cover on it is redundant. If we're going to keep the spoiler templates on this page, there's no point of having the JS spoiler code on here. In fact, the creation of this page may be entirely questionable, considering there are "Ending" sections on each particular game page, and then we have this page that basically repeats the same ending on a different page. 05:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Since the page is a "game component" article, we could remove all the endings, keep the trivia, and "re-start" the page by writting about what's an ending and then we could make this page totally different. 10:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Ending missing? Um guys? I don't mean to be bossy but the endings for Rubble Trouble Moscow and Worm Food are missing. And, may I say, does Pixel Pop even need an ending? ::Yes, some of the endings are missing. I have uploaded all of the endings, in the form of pictures and videos, to their respective game pages. However, not all of them have found their way over here- I may need some help with that. And yes, Pixel Pop does have an ending. -- 22:56, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Per this, may I delete this page? I ask only because it's been 8 months after the RfD.-- 21:52, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to, but deleting the page also brings up the issues with some of the other trivial pages. Talk:Death (Nitrome games), for example, has been questioned as whether all death sequences need to be on one page instead of just the character page in question. But for now, we probably need to quickly comb through each heading and make sure that endings on this page get moved to the game article before deleting. It could take a while. 08:48, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Not saving Is anyone having a problem with the page not saving? -- 16:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I'm having the same issue when I make an edit too. I wonder if it's just the page itself or if there's a coding issue (too many spoiler templates/ which needed to be deprecated you lazy scrubs). 17:13, May 6, 2015 (UTC)